


Urban Zoo

by beastlycheese



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rentboys, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/pseuds/beastlycheese
Summary: For the amazing Anonymousnerdgirl (whose name one day I might actually get right) on the occasion of the May Day Menagerie.Nosty (from Safe) and Belle (from Once Upon A Time) struggle to survive in the Urban Zoo of London. This is a tale or revenge, redemption and romance. Expect creatures not of this world, non-graphic violence, mention of drug use, prostitution, under-age abuse, mature sexual content,  cannibalism and chocolate.Due to death in the family I am unable to post the entire fic today. This will be a May Month Menagerie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANG_the_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANG_the_nerd/gifts).



It was her, it had to be her. No one else could possibly have eyes that blue or be so impossibly wee and darn sexy. Plus she had the killer heels, her head buried in a book and the same cute quizzical look on her face. To confirm his suspicions Wee Jock was also responding vigorously at the sight of her, he had always known when she had been about springing up like a guard dog ready for action. Not that there had ever been any chance of that then or now.

Andrew Noston peered again over the top of his copy of Macbeth. He was going to have to find another place to study. It was difficult enough not to get distracted from deciphering Shakespeare without this apparition before him. That’s right it was a ghost, like the play, his mind had conjured up this spirit. Belle had been his inspiration, his guardian angel, his reason to hope, and now when he was so close to his dream of getting an actual qualification he had summoned her. It must be because he was so tired, too much studying, too many late shifts, too many sleepless nights, that’s what it had to be – a ghost. A ghost from the past that had led him to the future and Christ his head was buzzing with literary illusions and wouldn’t the real Belle have smiled and waved her hands and been so happy at the change in him. 

And oh no he must have been staring at her and now she was looking directly at him, head cocked to the side, a puzzled look on her oh so beautiful face. But feck oh feck feck feckity feck she was tottering over to him and mouthing the name that he hoped he would never hear again.

“Nosty? Nosty is that you?”

“Erm..Andrew Noston, actually, miss, Access student at the college here, studying for exams miss”. Oh shite he was babbling like a small idiot child and had he lied or not, he wasn’t quite sure and what was with all this “miss” business? Oh feck, she was pulling out the seat next to him now, Wee Jock was out of control at the closeness.

“Oh, Nost..Mr Noston I’m so pleased” and then she whispered “honestly I won’t say a thing” and then getting louder and louder “But you can’t imagine how happy I am to see you and to hear that news, and oh, and I`m waving my hands again and I had been trying so hard not to since you used to ‘take the Mickey out of me’ all those years ago. How many?”

Andrew was truly gobsmacked, his thigh was so close to touching hers, and those eyes were mesmerizing, he could not help but answer like he was enchanted to tell everything and only the truth. “It was seven years ago that I last saw you in the library at Belmarsh prison, you said that I could do it, to stop pretending that I didn’t give a shit, to just grab any chance even if it was like grasping a snake when you were drowning in a river, and to stop sneering at my book and to read it and see that I was Johnathan Livingston seagull and that I could fly high in the sky and that …”

Belle stopped his gabbling with a delicate finger and pressed to his lip. It was soft, smooth and he could feel her pulse throbbing away. He might be melting.

They were both full on staring at each other now and he could not pull his eyes away, until she sighed and said, “I’m annoyed you have cut you hair, I loved those locks and now I will never be able to touch and tug on them”. She then blushed and stood up quickly and tip-tapped away with only a brief look back at him and was that a wink?


	2. Chapter 2

They started meeting weekly at first in a small café a few blocks down from college. Belle gushing and so enthusiastic that he had managed to go straight on his release, had found a flat and had the bollocks (oh and he so loved the way she said that word) to get himself a place at college and even progressed onto an Access to Higher Education course, only one step away from University! She was so overjoyed that he had proved every teacher and social worker and probation officer and his shitey father and his noxious friends wrong. He was not a worthless asshole, he was not just a violent drug-dealing gun-running thug with no morals. 

“Redemption” that was Belle’s favourite word about the matter, her eyes sparkled, silly old him and his small achievements made her glow with pride. They also made her tug at his, oh so short hair, and nip at his neck. She rewarded him with a blowjob for his first “A” and when he passed his course she took him away to a small hotel where she had tied him to the bed and fucked his brains out all weekend. He was so signing up for Uni.

They had been together over six months when she began to get distant. She stopped staying the night, saying she had a new job, not that she would say what it was, she seemed ashamed, he was sure it was not someone else, but a secret she would not share, and boy he couldn’t push her not with all the skeletons clambering to leap out of his closet. Feck, he still hadn’t been able to take off his shirt and expose his scars to her. He couldn’t show her the results of those years of abuse or the new wounds that sprang up in times of stress and mindlessness. She hadn’t complained much just always kept her shirt on in retaliation. “We will have a full reveal when we are both ready”, she had said, as if she had something to hide other than those gorgeous breasts.

He couldn’t sleep again without her snuggled up to him. So he had started jogging at night, or running as he preferred to call it. He kind of felt safer close to his street people but speeding by meant that he did not get wrapped up in their issues or tempted to fight their battles. He had stopped and talked to a few lads and was all for getting them the hits they craved and some dosh to just keep them going, but he had stopped himself in time, he had to save himself and not get dragged back into criminality. The running had calmed his need for violence, pounding on the treadmill had given him a new mind set in prison, that and his cell mate Archie, a fraudster who challenged him to dream of a better future, and of course the beautiful librarian who was convinced that a book, a character, could change everyone’s world. It also sated his desire to run away from all the shite and it cleared his mind so that he could consider his next move. Belle had wanted him to aim to become a social worker, but he hated the bastards and was not convinced, like Belle, that he could change things from the inside. The dickheads on his course just had no concept what life could be like for their “clients”. They all meant well but their missionary zeal made him want to smack their heads against their shiny new tablets. No he needed to change his course but what to? 

He had started to go through the alphabet while he pounded along imagining jobs and assessing his compatibility. He was on L and still no luck. Lawyer. No way! He would know all the judges, either he would have been sent down by them for drugs and violence or he would have had gone down on them as a rent boy. 

He was brought to a complete standstill at that point. Not by the horror of recalling his past but by the vile scene that lay before him. Blood, more blood than he had ever seen and Christ he had wallowed in guts and gore more times than he could count. This was carnage. A body cut to bits and laying in a lake of glowing almost bubbling blood. The glow came from an enormous sword that glinted and shone blindingly bright and the huge white winged creature who held the sword aloft triumphantly. But that was not what fixed the attention of Nosty it was the angel’s eyes. They were sad but blue, no one but Belle had eyes that blue.


End file.
